User talk:Singerbabexo
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sally.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 06:19, 28 August 2009 Hey! Hello! just wanted to say I like your story! nice job! ~disneygirl94 Well, I don't know how to delete it myself, but you could request it by editing the page and typing on it. --Manta-bee 03:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) thanks! Thank you so much! oh yes, and I did read part one of your story first. Im glad you like my story! ~DIsneygirl94 ok! Oh hey! yes, I will do marabella and phineas if you like. I will get them drawn and posted up as soon as I can! :) not a problem! P.S Also, would you like for me to make up marabella myself? or would you like for me to just copy your version? let me know asap! thanks! !Disneygirl94 no prob! hey it's no prob! your welcome! I will get started on it sometime this wk! maybe weekend. Cause Im getting over a sickness right now. nice! your story sounds dramatic. Please... more. Today is my day off so I have a lot of free time and, well, I want to see what'll happen next ~PerryPerry Hello again! Hi! so here is what I was thinking... What if i make a version of marabella myself then post it up here so you can see it and tell me what you think? I can still do your version to if you want. ~Disneygirl94 Question. Can I change her head shape? she is turning out really well. I just need to change her head shape. And do you want long blonde hair or short? also, blue eyes? ~Disneygirl94 all right. Ok so keep outfit same right? and hey your on at the same time I am! :) nice! ~Disneygirl94 P.S If I am forgetting anything let me know! Remember In your last story 'Who is she', you forgot Perry. I think in your new story, you should add him. Please! He's my fave. --PerryPerry 04:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) P.S: Why Marabella is so perfect? She has an awful past, but right now she's just perfect. That's kinda weird. Hey! There is my drawing of Marabella on my new Fanon blog. Not too nice in my opinion. What do you think about it? Your last part, I've no comment. And about Perry, I think he's going to stop Dr.D from building a 'Who-is-unhappy-now-inator.' Doof has terrible childhood, so he builds it to turn people lives unhappy. While fighting with Perry, he accidentally activates the machine, which then shoots Isa, turning her live from terrible to even-more-terrible. Her plans don't work, and Phineas gets really mad at her for messing up with Marabella. Sorry if my idea is stupid, that's all I can think of. - --PerryPerry 09:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Almost Done! Hello! just wanted to let you know that Marabella is almost finished! she will be up in a day or two! I hope you will like it! ~Disneygirl94 Done! Ok! here is Marabella! hope you like it! ~Disneygirl94 P.S if nothing shows up then I will try something else! Actually...... Actually, I kinda like that idea! and yes, i was planning on Ferb finding out that he really does care for emily. Thanks! that helps! ~Disneygirl94 I don't know I don't know right now. I just need idea's for more Ferb+Emily pictures. Btw, do you like that pairing? :D Oh yes, and more ideas 4 my story! anything would be great! Also, I just don't know what do draw lately. Im having a hard time finding that out. Thanks! ~Disneygirl94 great ideas Your upcoming eps ideas are great!check out your blog, I've commmented. If there is any problems with my ideas, tell me. Oh, and I've read your idea about Marabella old troop and boyfriend on Disneygirl94's usertalk. In my opinion, her old troop and boyfriend should visit her in Danville, well her boyfriend is bringing his new girlfriend with him, they just say hi! But Marabella gets very upset about this, plus the new troop leader is very cruel. She tells Isabella all this stories, as since Isa came back she has become her best friend(read my comment). Isabella, who is a very smart girl, then introduces Jackson's new girlfriend to a boy in Danville( Idk, Django?), so the girl quickly leaves Jackson, and Marabella gets back with him. And she also helps Marabella defeat that new troop leader. Marabella tells her troop that although she really enjoy living here, she still wants to live a life like before. Her mom and dad then sees that, and says that she can come and live with Uncle Albert on his farm, become the troop leader again and live the happy live again with all of her best friends again. She then says goodbye to all her Danville friends and goes. Everything is now back to normal. Phineas is a little bit upset, but he says that she must get what she deserves. Then he asks for Perry. Perry just comes back from his mission and is resting under the tree. And may be next you can focus more on Candace and her problems. That's my idea. And don't be so hard on Isa, she just tried to get Phineas attention. She's decribe as can get a little jealous and frustrated of some "thing" or someone that Phineas gives attention to more than her. That may make her a little herself. Can you be happy if someone don't know your feeling? I bet you can't. Beside, Phineas is too naive. How can't he know about that?Or he's pretending?If he's pretending to be so, now I think that's a little cruel. Sorry it's way too long. --PerryPerry 06:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) im happy. good I'm glad. And yeah, Alyson does play Isabella! I love her too! she rocks! ~Disneygirl94 :) Who do you ship? Hey out of curiosity... who do you ship in Phineas and Ferb? just wondering.. Like anybody is fine. ~Disneygirl94 support! :D who do you like support as a couple? just wondering.. lol ~Disneygirl94 Yes! Yeah sure no prob! I will get started ASAP!! check out my new blog! I uploaded new pictures!! ~Disneygirl94 Aww awwww thanks sooooo much! that means a lot! Im glad you like Ferb and Emily! Btw, I was soo nervous to post these! :D it's weird....I didn't think that this many people would like FerbxEmily! ~Disneygirl94 Great Idea OHHH GREAT IDEA!! OMG!! what if in your story when Marabella comes back, she not only finds out that Phineas and Isabella are dating but she hears that Ferb has got a girlfriend too! and that is where she meets Emily! what do you think? ~Disneygirl94 I need your help! Disneygirl just gave me a brilliant idea about my upcoming story( I have too many tests to study, so it may come out a little bit late) that the boys will earn wizard powers to save the girls when the story turns into a horror one, but I'm having a problem of choosing their powers. Can you help me? Thank you :)--PerryPerry 06:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) P.S I commented your newest blog. And check out my newest blog. I posted my drawings there. Yes! Yes! I like that idea very much! it will be so cool! oh and I am working on the pic you requested. It might come out a bit late depending on how much I have to study 4 tests and such! ~disneygirl94 aw awwwwww LUCKY!!!! I started in august. Oh well! GOODNIGHT! :D <3 I think I will be uploading more FerbxEmily soon! also, I think I am going to try to get some Phinbella on here. I know a couple people have been asking for those! ;D maybe some of my action drawings with Phineas and Ferb. That should be interesting what people think right? lol and I was thinking in my story..I think I am going to make Phineas hurt his hand like cut it or sprain it and somewhat it is going to be Ferb's fault. What do you think? ~Disneygirl94 Hey No Phineas does not get mad at Ferb. Ferb just feels terrible about it and phineas tries to reassure him that it's not his fault. Ans yes, I like the idea of Jackson! that's cute! him and marabella! :D ~Disneygirl94 wow...i see Your future idea is great. Marabella will ask: 'Hey, where's Ferb?' and Phineas'll reply: 'He's on a...Oh there you are Ferb!'. Ferb is with Emily. She says hi to Marabella, right then Isabella comes by: 'Hi, Marabella. Nice to see you again. WhatCha Doin'? 'Just saying hello to a new friend' 'Oh, she's Emily. Wow, since we already knew each other, who want to go to the mall?' The three girls are very happy, and they forget all about the boys. Phineas, Ferb and Jackson try to get their girl back, but unfortunately make the girls think that they want to separate them. I wonder what will Perry look like in the future? Of course Dr.D too lol! Right now I'm going insane learning about blueprints. Can't believe that I have to learn all this stuff! I'm not Phineas and Ferb! --PerryPerry 06:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S I just looked in my little sis animal book and searched for the platypus. It said that a male platypus is poisonous. A scratch from its claw can kill an animal or make a human very sick. I wonder how Phineas and Ferb stay healthy? May be Perry doesn't scratch them :). Perry is a good boy. Hola! Hiya!! What's going on? any idea's or suggestions you need help with right now? ~Disneygirl94 OH Oh the pic is coming great! it should be done within a few days...or maybe even sooner! ~Disneygirl94 idk Idk....I am struggling with my story a little bit..any ideas? Well I read the last bits of the story, so far your up to Isabella. Maybe then Isabella can say "Hi whats your name" (to Emily)Emily can reply and they just start talking and stuff. Then later on Ferb see's Vanessa walking down the street with Johny. Then Emily get's upset and talks with Isabella in private. Isabella says "Just tell him how you feel, it seems from what your telling me he likes you." Then Emily thinks that's a great Idea. So she's all neverous but she tells ferb strait forward how she feels. Ferb is nodding and nodding then he says "Well, i did like you ever since kindergarten."Then he kind of uses her to make Vanessa jealous (which i told you about already) then he see's that the real girl is Emily. Then Vanessa finally get's jealous, but Ferb doesn't care anymore. what do you think? --Singerbabexo 03:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) hummmm Well, I do like the idea of Ferb an Vanessa again...that's good. And I think I am going to make Emily go to Isabella 4 advice about Ferb. And B4 Emily gets to tell Ferb how she feels, she is going to go on the ride first. But, the ride is like going to explode or something. (something goes wrong.) and Emily falls from it and Ferb catches her but accidently hurts Phineas when doing so. And that is where he is going to sprain his arm or something. But in the end Emily is going to tell Ferb how she feels...I THINK! not sure.. ~Disneygirl94 Oh yes, and I love your Idea!! like, the whole thing espically the ferb quote... "Well, i did like you ever since kindergarten......" soooooo sweet!!! I LOVE THAT! hehe Your Welcome! and thank you soooo much! I am glad you like the story! Well, I g2g to bed cause it is midnight here. LOL I should not be up!!! but thanks agin 4 ur help! and you pic is coming soon! Goodnight! g-r-e-a-t I told my mom I want a platypus before too, and she replied that platypuses are poisonous, and if I really want a platypus like that, she would get a me a talking Perry toy. But she never did...I don't know if female platypuses are poisonous too, but the book said only the male ones, so it's probably just the male. Oh, almost forget! Just want to say that I like your 'The Great Escape' story. Isabella will be soooooooooo grounded when she returns home. If her mother figures out why she ran away, she is in so much trouble! --PerryPerry 13:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Check it out! Hey check out my story so far! I added alot! Your idea helped a ton! any others would be great! ~Disneygirl94 lol LOL that's cute! yeah.. Idk if Emily should tell Ferb or not....stuck on that but i am sooo excited 4 when Phineas is going to get hurt! Gosh!!! would you listen to me! I am soooo mean to him!!! lol :D Oh well, I have a lot of drawing to do to anyway!!! I am also going to get julia on here soon! Oh wait Wait, so does Marabella marry jackson?? btw, I love that name 4 her daughter it fits nicely. No, julia is Phineas and Isabella's daughter. And Ferb and Emily's children are Thomas, and Elizabeth (lizzie) Fletcher. I will be uploading pics of them soon! yupppppp sooo thanks! and I did that on purpose! :D I named Thomas Fletcher after Thomas Sangster! OMG!! I am sooooo excited 4 my story 2 be finished! oh and did you see this? Thanksssssss Thanks! no it's ok! I am super bored! I think I am going to go draw in a couple min.. btw, what do u think I should draw? cause I have to go soon.... hmmm Draw Maybe you could draw Ferb and Emily at the beach? Summer theme? Btw, what software did you use to draw it, it's great! WOAH!!! WOAH!! wait wait wait!!! is Jackson cheating on her???? and do Phineas and Marabella date?? what's going on??!! lol I am soooo lost! are they together?? oh yeah Oh I used just normal paint..nothing special. And I gotta go draw!1 bye! but b4 I go can you answer my question?? thanks! ok Oh ok! dang i feel sooooo horrible 4 isabella! hard love life! yeah good 4 marabella! she clears everything! :D love it! Goodnight! wow now that's great I like when you said you like hurting people lol...Hurting makes the story so dramatic... haha! Oh I saw your idea on Disneygirl's talk about some sorta dating and cheating thing...So that means Phineas does like Isa? --PerryPerry 03:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hannah How does hannah look like? I'm going to draw a pic with all the four families in it(phineas', ferb's, marabella's and candace's) Oh yeah about the profile.. Hey! about my profile pic..I didn't draw that or color it..Lillycrystal1 did. She is amazing right!? just wanted to let you know. Phineas's accident. Ok so here is Phineas after the accident in my story. Don't worry he didn't break his arm, he just sprained it really bad and has to have it in a sling 4 a few wks. He will be fine though!! Omg I am so excited to write this part of the story! it is going to be so dramatic! oh and the other pic with ferb they are saying..(Ferb)"this is all my fault.." (Phineas) "No it's not! we were just playing and I guess one thing led to another." so sad right? I really need to stop :D lol :D UGH UGH IT DIDN"T SHOW!!!! why not??? huh that's weird.. Smiles....... *Grins* thank you!! did you check out my blog?? you will like! I hope! I am excited to! COOL!! Check this out! so cute! http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phin68/Phineas_%26_Ferb%27s_Shipping_Blog thanks thanks! did you check out my newest blog?? it has the kids on it! :D glad glad u like! oh and the real emily, (the one I based my character off of) commented on my blog and stuff... lol lol... You know what, that girl for Perry was my first idea. Yeah, I've posted it somewhere a long time ago: a new female platypus moves to live at Isabella's house because her nemesis had moved to Danville (may be near to Dr. D). Then Isabella, who can't wait to show her neighbors her new cute pet, bring Cherry (this was an idea by someone else when he/she commented, I couldn't think of any good name start with P, so I may use this name) to the Flynn-Fletcher house. The beautiful creature hits Perry's eyes! Perry goes near her and chatters (which i think means You're so beautiful or something else like that). She blushes. All the kids see that, and Phineas decides to build a cute little house for platypus family, as they are going to be family (awww!) But then they quickly notices that theirs pets had gone (even Pinky). Phineas/Isa say at the same time: "hey, Where's Perry/Cherry?" Meanwhile the animals are getting their mission: Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Poofenshplotz (Pinky's nemesis) and Cherry's nemesis teamed up together for a really evil plan...! The kids try to find them everywhere, but having a problem (maybe because of that plan). Now this is the dramatic part...haha, if Perry and Cherry have a son/daughter, Candace will be its godmother! It's too long, sorry :)I like sendind long message. There's a lot to say! --PerryPerry 06:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) what about? what about her name is Patty?or Penny? Nah, that doesn't make sense. Cherry is better. --PerryPerry 09:36, September 14, 2009 (UTC) She is.. She is my friend in real life! she wanted to be a Phineas and Ferbitized character! lol that's what we call it. So I did! and somehow I ended up pairing her with Ferb... OMG!!!! CHECK out my story!! it got SUPER dramitic!! i think u will like!! Phineas got injured!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!! I really need to stop!! ~Disneygirl94 what? lol what do you mean?? whats the question? :D sorry OH yea DUH!! sorry I can't believe i didn't see that! lol yes yes she does. And do you like the story? *grins* phineas already got taken to the hospital! READ IT! lol Night! Thanks! :D Im happy you approve! Oh idk how old they are.....maybe 10..their same age..or also, maye 11?? not sure. But I seriously love to do this to Phineas! lol ferb is talking alot isnt he? plz answer cause I have to go to bed! :) Yepp I read it! very exciting and interesting! great work! :D I wish perryperry would read it! I WANT THAT PERSON TO BE ON!! lol :D soooo night! ttyl! ok...I'm here I think the female platypus' name will be Cherry, cause it's funnier to say :'Hey, where's Cherry?'. Yeah, Pinky takes a couple of hours to get along with Cherry. At first Pinky is jealous because Isa gives more attention to Cherry. But then Cherry saves him from Professor Poofenplotz, Pinky realizes that Isa treats them the same, and they get along. My fave part is Candace as the godmother! She loves to take care of babies! And what girl are you talking about that like a pinkish redish color? Cheers, --PerryPerry 06:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) P.S this is my first draft of Hannah (not too similar to what you requested). Tell me what's wrong so I can correct it. thank you Thanks a lot for warning me. I've already kept my eyes on. I'll make some little changes to Hannah so she can look better then color the pic. I want Hannah to be more like a tomboy. She's naughty and always cause little (just little) troubles. And about the Perry's girl , I'll do the story when I have time. That story will not be long, but I still have an English test and a Math test to study. Then I'll move to the horror story. That horror thing took me days to write chapter 1 and 2 and it has like 8 or 9 chapters. I wrote it at night so I was quite scared. How about you and your story? Oh, and another question. How old do you think is Perry? I think he's not young at all, since he knows about his owners' childhood (the whole ep Phineas and Ferb get Busted was Perry's dream. It showed young Phineas, Ferb and Candace in the song Little Brothers. If he didn't know, how can he dream such that?) Cheers, --PerryPerry 06:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S Sorry for always leaving long message. I don't have much time to talk. wait...I want to change something Your 'The Great Escape' story is (going to be)great, but I want it to be this way: Isabella sneaks out and ran away at night when the whole Danville is sleeping. Then the next morning the kids try to find her, blah blah (this part is the same as your idea, Marabella almost die...). Then Phineas finds her dead because of falling off a cliff. And the whole Danville blame him...And he wakes up it was just a horrible dream. Then he sees everyone is panic. They tell him Isa has disappear. Remember the dream, he graps the tool box and rushes to the cliff and saves her when she's almost die. I may do this version if you want. If you don't, that's ok --PerryPerry 05:24, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok this is really really akaward......but um.......are you pairing Phineas and Marabella? cause it really looks like you are! :) not like theres anything wrong with that!!! really! but I was curious.... and I stiil ship Phineas and Isa! :D lol ~Disneygirl94 Oh weird...lol Ok...cool! heres my suggestion...when jackson gets jealous, what if when isabella tries to get them back together he realizes that he really has fallen 4 marabella again and he breaks up with that other girl. And then he pleads with marabella and she forgives him but she still realizes that she can't be with him yet cause she is still dating Phineas. So she has to break up with him and when she does Phineas is hurt and sad. In the meanwhile, how about isabella realizes that she can't force Phineas to love her and decides to let it go and later says sorry to marabella then moves on like her? but after marabella leaves Phineas and goes for jackson ya no phineas gets all sad and heartbroken. And isabella is dating another guy but she really isn't happy..and I guess you can tell what happens after that..what do you think?? ~Disneygirl94 Oh here. Ok so isabella is unhappy with that guy...(idk what his name is.)and Phineas is hurt and really sad but at the same time happy for marabella that she gets to go home and have her bf back. And Ferb is like crazy in love with emily and stuff and they go on all these dates and stuff..lol (sorry had to put that in.)While phineas doesnt have anyone and he is terribly lonely. So he remembers isabella and all of these flashbacks of him and her being together and having fun and when she flirted with him etc. And then it hits him that she has always been there for him, always cared about him, and never let him down. And then he realizes that he loves her.....so he meets up with her one day and finds out that her bf broke up with her. And isabella tells phineas that if he loves marabella it's ok she can handle it but tears are coming out of her eyes.....wait hold on brb....sorry heres the other... tears are coming out of her eyes....Phineas wipes them away and looks in her eyes and tells her that marabella broke up with him. Isa is shocked. She stares at him for a couple seconds then Phineas askes her."Isabella do you love me?" and she says "Yes phineas, ever since the day I met you.." Phineas looks down then takes a deep breath and says "would you like to go out with me? I need.." then isabella comes up and kisses him softly b4 he can continue then smiles at him. He smiles back. then they are a couple! THE END! what do u think? SOMETHING Yeah that's a good idea singerbabexo! yea phineas loves isabella and is happy with her but he still longs to see marabella..btw Isabella should have a very sweet personality in this one. She is less selfish, more caring, and kinder and understanding and not as stressed. Yes, and marabella and Phineas are both really happy with their dates and such! BTW!!!!!!! I AM LIKE DONE WITH UR PIC!!! i am to tired to do it now so ill do it 2morrow after school! :) And, I like weird. ITS COOL! lol Sorry about the pic...I MEAN ITS FINISHED! and ill get it up 2morrow. NIGHT! LOL wwwwwhoa I saw you guys was discussing, and I was like 'OH-MY-GOSH! It's like that I know all about the story and what will happen!' I don't want to ruin the dramatic, so I'm not gonna say anything more about it. Just wait until it comes out. But if you need help, I'll help you with my best. I like helping people! I'm glad you like the dreaming idea. But after he wakes up, seeing that Isa mother is panic. She tells him Isa has gone. Then he has to rush to the mountain cliff. Where is the heart-warming optimistic innocent child? He grew up? Opps sorry if you think that was hard...(did I just say something about the story?) And check out Hannah 2nd preview: This is my running away Isa (not my fave though, but heartbreaking) OMG PERRYPERRY! that is so sad! but I love it regardless! :))) Oh hey! I was just wondering...............are you gonna use my idea 4 your story??? if you don't wan to that's perfectly ok! just wondering... Ok so here is what is going on..... Ok so I am putting the finishing touches on your pic right now. And then I will get it up! yay! btw, do u want it colored in? sorry I couldn't color it! Ok here it is! hope u like! sorry I couldn't color it! but I will do it in the future!!! ~Disneygirl94 welcome Your quite welcome! thanks 4 ur sweet compliment! that means more than you think! if you need anything let me know! I am currently working on Phin68's requested pic. ~Disneygirl94 oh cool A timeline? how cool! great idea singerbabexo! got it Yeah, I read the explaining. I'll understand clearly when the story comes out :). I like horror, that's what I'm good at (I think so, since every horror essay I wrote got the highedt mark). Your Isa and Hannah are co adorable. I like their big eyes. That the soul of the the pic. --PerryPerry 02:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) oh oh sorry that comment was intended 4 someone else! lol and I love your pic! yes you have improved very much! yes, yes I did I did saw her. She's cute. You like drawing big eyes! --PerryPerry 02:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))) oh and check out my new pics on perryperrys talk page! nothing trying to draw Hannah with Paint. What about ya? --PerryPerry 02:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Haha! thanks so much! glad you like! yeah I love isa's hair too! it took me 4ever to find out what I wanted 4 her...oh and phineas is pulling on Ferb cause he sees like idk a special blueprint 4 something cool or something..and ferb is like surprised if you look at it closely. Yeah and the buford one...LOL it makes me happy. Yeah my sister was like "why don't you make Phineas's nose bet! it would look so funny!" so I did. Ill get more up here. thanks again! ~Disneygirl94 Oh that's cool! don't worry you will get phineas! it will come! trust me my first ever drawings of phineas were soooooooooooo TERRIBLE!!! omg they were bad! so don't feel bad! you should have seen me! and I thought they were good! *slaps forehead* ummmmm what are advebters??? never heard that word! sorry! soo what is it! and then I can give u my answer about the whole Ferb and Emily thing. More. Oh well, maybe some other stories are when Ferb and Emily date! (that will probably be when they are like 15.) OMG and when Phineas and Ferb accidently create a monster out of one of their projects and it eats everyone except 4 Emily and Isabella. ( This will probably be my first ever dramitic one.) and yeah well, nobody dies it's just really sad when everyone gets eaten. lol and this will probably have my characters appearence and such. Also, maybe I will write a story that includes marabella in it. But first b4 I do anything I have to finish Old Friend From Britian. But I can assure you that there will tons more of Emily and Ferb! ;) and also, I might do one when they are all in school after summer ends. lol My first pics I drew about the show was the Phinbella watching sunset scene in 'That Sinking Feeling'. The one you saw on my blog was the redraw version. --PerryPerry 03:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) aw awwwwww thank you that's really sweet! Well, I would love to chat but it's 11:00 and I have to go to bed! loved talking to you! well dan and swampy ARE thinking about going over 104days and making more! I sure hope they do! night! NIGHT! BYE! night! Goodnight (although it's midday here lol) --PerryPerry 03:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC)